


Freak Out Because They Kissed

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during and after the kiss at Glee Live</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Out Because They Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote and I'm afraid to look it over after a year, so hopefully it's still as decent as I thought it was when I first wrote it.

Hearing his cue Blaine headed up the steps and on to the stage blinking at the sudden spotlight and noisy crowd. After 30 shows with just as many, if not more people, Blaine was still not quite used to it. He loved it, but it was insane. All of these people coming out and cheering wildly for two groups of kids from the middle of Ohio. It was crazy. Not to mention: How had Kurt done this for the past two summers and still gotten nervous before regionals? Pushing these thoughts aside Blaine focused in on his mission. This skit with Brittney. Then Kurt would enter the stage and he could finally, finally, finally, finally try to get him to lose track of things and screw up their skit. Kurt had been trying to get Blaine to break every night practically since day one. He'd been somewhat successful on several different occasions. Especially that first time that he'd decided to interrupt Blaine with that stupid question about his blazer. But overall Blaine felt he'd done well. He'd been able to adlib, and the other day when Kurt dressed him up as a solider he had more than competently played along if he did say so himself.

Now however, it was Blaine's turn to throw Kurt off. He'd been planning this ever since Kurt had told him about Rachel and Finn kissing at Nationals. Since then he couldn't shake the idea of being able to kiss his boyfriend onstage and not being booed off. So he figured why not take the chance in front of a crowd filled with fans that'd been cheering them both on all night. The cheers had even gotten louder in the past every time Blaine said he was taken and Kurt had entered the stage. So his plan was to go through the skit as normal, allowing Kurt to pull whatever crazy shenanigans he had planned for that night, and then? Then Blaine would swoop in and kiss him after Kurt asked him to join glee club.

Blinking again Blaine approached Britney, taking pictures and complimenting the audience as he went. Their cheers and endless love just blew him away every night that he had to capture this amazing experience on his own camera. Just so he could relive it from his point of view whenever he wanted to. He finally walked over to Britney and, as the skit had been going each night, she complimented him and then asked if he would make out with her. While this conversation was going on, a giant beach ball caught his attention. He was momentarily distracted and darted over to kick the beach ball back into the screaming audience.

After stuttering out that he was actually taken, Blaine heard the audiences cheering grow even louder and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt enter the stage from the same place Blaine himself had earlier. A few seconds later however Santana unexpectedly entered. Blaine welcomed her to the stage and then looked over expectantly at her hoping she would clear things up for him.

As luck would have it she immediately started talking to the audience and Britney. Apparently Santana figured that since Britney had been getting shot down by Blaine each night Britney should get a kiss from  _someone_  so why not her? After Santana asked Britney for a kiss they shared a peck and then flounced off together hand in hand. Immediately switching gears again Blaine returned his focus to his beautiful Kurt.

"Speak of the devil" he says to Kurt who runs over kicking his feet up. "Hi Kurt!"

"Helloooooo Dublin!" After a few seconds of jumping Kurt carried on, "Well Blaine, it's our last night in Dublin"

"Oh no"

"And our last night on the Glee 2011 Tour." Blaine watched as Kurt paused slightly and began digging around in his back pocket "So I wrote a poem which I-"

"Oh… no, you didn't-"

"-Which I will recite now for you"

"Oh please do. Kurt you are such a romantic."

Kurt then began waving his arms around a bit in front of his face, Blaine following suit. Both acting as though they were about to cry. Because Blaine was most definitely not about to cry at this poem. Nope. Not at all. Kurt then took a deep breath and began reading.

"Blaine Warbler -"

"Yes?"

"Anderson. I have never loved another-"

At this Blaine began smiling goofily and touched his heart looking towards the audience with an "isn't-my-boyfriend-precious" expression on his face.

"Except for last year when I was in love with my stepbrother."

This elicited some chuckles from the audience and a knowing nod from Blaine.

"I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander McQueen. And you squint when you sing!"

Here Blaine scrunched up his eyes at Kurt in a mock squinty face.

"How I miss our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy halls, the rooms, the bleachers, where the hell were all the teachers?"

At this Blaine gestured resignedly at the cheering audience because Kurt had spent half his time at Dalton constantly wondering aloud why there were  _never any teachers around._ Not that he minded, he just found it rather odd.

"We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, all the hurt, at least we did till my last growth spurt"

Blaine momentarily took a break from smiling adoringly at Kurt to bend his knees slightly and nod at the audience in concordance with Kurt's statement.

"We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine and glitter. Just the two of us, Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr and Twitter."

Blaine then turned fully toward the audience and took a few steps forward, hand over heart.

"Since we've met it's been absolute heaven. For your Emmy consideration, 2011"

Upon saying the words "two thousand eleven" Kurt promptly began waving his arm between them while jumping back and forth and Blaine turned up his dapperness and looked around at the audience. How they could ever win an Emmy for a tour was beyond Blaine, but if anyone could manage it, it would be Kurt.

"But through all the glory, the scary and the hype, I swear to god I'm going to punch the next person that calls me a stereotype."

Nodding Blaine moved his microphone over to his left hand so that he could fake punch the air.

"I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be unless the writers change things in Season 3."

At the conclusion of the poem Kurt put the poem off to the side to continue addressing Blaine.

"So Blaine, until that happens I thought now would be a good time to  _propose_!" At this Kurt hopped down onto one knee and bowed his head. While Blaine turned and walked away a little bit trying to look astonished and flustered.

Speaking into his microphone Blaine turned and spoke, letting Kurt keep control of the skit (as usual) for the time being. "What exactly are you proposing Kurt?"

Kurt promptly whipped his head up to smile and nod at the screaming audience. "Blaine Warbler…"

"Yes?" Upon saying yes Blaine began smiling like an idiot out past the audience.

Kurt continued on, "Will you. … _JOIN GLEE CLUB?"_

The moment Kurt made this exclamation he flipped himself over and began rolling on the ground a bit kicking his feet up in the air. Ever since the first night when Kurt had almost kicked him in the balls by mistake Blaine had taken to stepping back a little the moment this happened. By now it was second nature so he was able to continue on almost as though nothing was different about tonight.

When Kurt settled himself on his side propped up on one arm, Blaine threw caution to the wind and took control of the skit.

"Kurt just- Just shut up come here. Come here. Get up. Get up, Come here. Come here. Come here" he demanded, gesturing to Kurt.

At first Kurt looked as though he wasn't really hearing what Blaine was saying, but as he continued insisting Kurt looked over at him and realized that he was trying to get him to join him standing on stage. Glancing around at the audience with a surprised look on his face (while Blaine smiled a bit down at him) Kurt got up and half jumped, half skipped sideways across the stage to stand next to Blaine. While Blaine spoke Kurt looked around at the audience.

"Kurt, you had me" Kurt finally, finally, finally turned fully to look at him, "at Emmy!" Mid-word Blaine began pulling his microphone away from his face and leaning forward, butterflies going crazy in his stomach.  _He was about to_ kiss Kurt  _onstage. In front of eight thousand screaming strangers._  Moments before Blaine's hands reached Kurt's face and neck, Blaine saw Kurt's look of slight confusion (at what on earth his boyfriend was doing taking over the skit like this) turn into one of complete shock. Closing the last few millimeters between them Blaine locked his lips on Kurt's. As he was kissing him he could tell that Kurt had raised his arms in shock and that he wasn't quite sure where to put them, probably because the stage in the middle of a concert was not the time or place to get wrapped up in a kiss too much.

As Blaine pulled back, a slight smirk on his face as he took in Kurt's reaction, Kurt reeled backwards slightly. He then stumbled around smiling a bit dazedly. All the while Blaine was watching him adoringly and grinning with a look on his face that clearly read, "YEAH I JUST DID THAT."

As Kurt laughed and fell behind him Blaine continued on, trying to act as though nothing out of the ordinary had really happened. "Did you think Santana would be the only one having fun?"

Noticing that Kurt was out of it lying on the floor looking out at the audience in shock Blaine pushed on. "Kurt, you are my inspiration...and I'd thought you'd never ask! What do you guys think? Should I join Glee Club?" At this he held his microphone out hopefully in the direction of the audience. The response that he got was renewed cheering.

"You know what, Kurt? I've always wanted to do something the Warblers never let me do…-"

Kurt's response was slightly breathier and higher pitched than usual, but still there "Wear another blazer?"

At Kurt's response Blaine walked over to him and crouched down grinning adoringly at the smile on his face and softly replied, "We've been through this…you  _love_ the blazer…" Satisfied at the nod that Kurt gave him and the audience Blaine got back up to finish his lines causing him to completely miss Kurt shaking his head behind him and mouthing "no" to the audience.

"I've always wanted to do one of those 80s, powerhouse rock numbers. Wouldn't that be fun? Please?" At this Blaine turned away from the audience to walk back over to Kurt with happy pleading eyes.

Still half-lying on the floor Kurt looked back up at him "Yeaaah, honey, no, no, no. It's scripted that Finn is next." Kurt finished with a grin out at the audience while waiting for the lights to go out.

* * *

Blaine darted quickly off the stage still chuckling at Kurt's reaction to the kiss while loosening his tie a bit. Almost immediately however Kurt caught up to him, grabbing his arm and swinging him around in the passageway to push him up against the wall. Blinking up at Kurt in slight surprise, Blaine immediately recognized a playful glint in them.

Kurt spoke, trying to come off as angry but not being quite able to keep the breathiness out of his voice, "What happened to kissing on stage being unprofessional?"

Blaine, smirking slyly with wide innocent eyes, replied "It's only unprofessional if it's in front of a competition audience." Continuing on, Blaine began to slowly push off the wall with the intent of backing Kurt into the opposing wall. "That?  _That_  was during a concert. On a stage in front of 8,353 people during our last show" he said with a grin. Having gotten Kurt up against the wall Blaine leaned forward pausing with his mouth an inch away from Kurt's resting one hand on Kurt's waist while putting the other on the wall to support his weight. Looking up into Kurt's eyes and then glancing back down at his lips Blaine breathed out "That's completely different."

Trying to stop himself from shivering slightly due to the feel of Blaine's breath on his skin, Kurt opened his mouth to tell Blaine jokingly that he must've been overcome with love for him after hearing his poem. But before Kurt could say anything else a stagehand called out to them, beckoning them to their dressing rooms for their next costume change.

Blaine reluctantly took a step back from Kurt. Kurt however suddenly reached out a hand and grabbed his tie. Pausing, Blaine looked curiously down at Kurt's hands. Wordlessly Kurt finished untying the red and blue fabric pulling it quickly from Blaine's neck.

Blaine blinked up at Kurt in question opening his mouth to speak. Just as he was about to say something Rachel, Quinn, and Mike came out of their dressing rooms to get in position for their entrances talking excitedly about the upcoming number.

Glancing back to look at Kurt again Blaine saw that he'd already reached his dressing room down the hall.

Looking back Kurt caught his gaze and, holding up the tie teasingly, responded to his unspoken question, "You've lost Warbler tie privileges. It clashes horribly with your next outfit anyways." Blaine watched him skip through the doorway before darting into his changing room to change into his next costume as quickly as possible.

Entering the room Blaine immediately began shucking off his Dalton uniform in order to change into the more comfortable Tin-Tin-esque outfit he would need for Loser Like Me. Glancing up while unbuttoning his shirt he finally noticed the group of boys waiting there.

Oh right, they probably wanted to hear how the kiss went.

They had been able to hear the roar of the crowd butBlaine had banned them from sneaking into the audience, irrationally fearing that Kurt might see them and suspect that something was up, so they were now here to hear how things had gone.

Jeff immediately bounded up to him excitedly when Blaine had paused to say hi to them all, babbling about how he wanted to hear everything. Nick came up behind him pulling Jeff away and telling him to calm down so Blaine could talk to them all while he got ready for his next number. Trent started demanding to know why it took him so long to come back and report to them, because he was supposed to be on stage again in about 3 seconds. David merely grinned at them all and patiently waited, handing Blaine the clothes he needed.

Looking around at all of his friends and grinning broadly Blaine began to quickly recount exactly what had happened from the moment he entered the stage until the lights had gone out afterwards.

* * *

Minutes later Blaine was back on stage dancing and laughing at the insanity that was the New Directions, especially on the last night of tour. Things were  _Out. Of. Control._ People were changing choreography, apparently on purpose for once, Puck had somehow gotten his hands on a Warbler jacket, and he couldn't even begin to register all of the other costume changes around him. It was so different from how put together the Warblers performances always were no matter what was going on around them. Whether they be performing at The Gap, an old warehouse, or in the middle of the hall during a school day, Wes always managed to keep them in line.

He figured that in a way it was a nice change, if only because as backup for the New Directions he got to watch Kurt prance around the stage, clearly in his element. Kurt somehow managed to look perfect no matter what. Even while making those god awful "sexy" faces that Blaine had had the audacity to insult, Kurt had been magnificent to watch.

Anyways, that all was beside the point. Blaine would sing backup for the rest of his life if it meant he got to perform on the same stage as Kurt.

Goofing around through Loser Like Me with New Directions while trying to keep up with the choreography and watching Kurt was actually quite demanding. Blaine had to look about eight different directions all at once. Thank god his vocals weren't entirely necessary for the song.

Hitting the final note they all fake slushied the singing, dancing, screaming audience, while confetti canons went off all around them. After running around a bit they all trouped offstage pretending that the show was over and that they didn't have four more songs left.

It had originally been five but for some reason whoever was in charge of the concert had cut Friday a few weeks back. Blaine still wasn't clear why this had happened but in all honesty he wasn't too happy about it. He had loved getting to chill onstage with Mike, Puck, Sam, and Artie because despite the fact that it was a performance there was no real choreography. They all just got to kind of hangout on some stools on the stage and jam out. It was a ton of fun. They were all pretty cool guys that put up with his silly additions to the song.

They had however left Blaine's favorite number in the show. They'd done over thirty shows and Blaine still didn't think he would ever get tired of watching Kurt perform Single Ladies. The way he moved his hips. Blaine just didn't understand how the boy could have possibly ever called himself a baby penguin when he could move like  _that._  It was just unfair. Well, maybe not  _unfair_  so much as Blaine really wanted to get Kurt to perform the Single Ladies dance just for him. He'd give up birthday presents for the next decade if Kurt would just dance like that for  _him._  Just once.

When they'd opened in Las Vegas a month and a half ago (wow had it really been only a month and a half ago?) Puck had tugged him into the audience telling him that he wouldn't want to miss this next number, and then had promptly disappeared again leaving Blaine to try and blend in with the audience and figure out why Puck had left him there. According to the program that was lying on the floor Kurt had apparently somehow forgotten to mention that he had a number in the encore that was centered on him. For a second Blaine wondered why Kurt hadn't thought to mention it and was slightly hurt, but the moment Kurt entered the stage all coherent thought had flown out of his head. Kurt was wearing a unitard(?) and a glittery black vest. And everything was tight. And.  _Breathe_ Blaine, breathe. He shook his head slightly and tried to pick his jaw up off the ground. Any hope of this happening however went out the window the second the music started up and Kurt began dancing.

He'd known the boy could dance. Of course he knew. They'd slow danced at prom. They occasionally danced around each other's houses when no one else was home. But Kurt had never let on that he could dance like  _that._

It had been quite the revelation to say the least. When the performance ended Blaine had dazedly wandered into Kurt's dressing room, immediately sinking down to sit on the floor while just staring up at Kurt with a look of complete awe and shock on his face. Kurt had merely blushed and laughed at him, gently reminding him that – oh yeah – he was supposed to be  _on stage_  not sitting on the floor like he'd lost the ability to function. Which he had, to be honest, but with a gentle nudge of Kurt's foot against his thigh he'd blinked and realized that he really couldn't let the guys down on the first night after they'd so kindly asked if he wanted to join them for Friday.

Ever since that first show the first thing Blaine had done upon entering each venue was seek out a spot where he was guaranteed a good view of Kurt in Single Ladies and where he could make his entrance after it in a timely fashion. Occasionally this had proven difficult especially because he had to do it stealthily. He couldn't just let everyone _know_  that all he wanted to do was watch his boyfriend perform that dance until the end of time. Well, to be fair, Mike - and for some odd reason - Santana, were clearly trying to seek out good viewing spots for the performance as well, because every night without fail, the two of them always ended up nearby avidly watching Kurt, Tina, and Britney dance.

For this show Blaine ended up on the side of the stage with an excellent view of Kurt. The second he entered the stage however Blaine realized something was different. It took him a few seconds to register what exactly it was that was different though. It became clear however when Kurt turned fully in his direction. Blaine gasped realizing that Kurt was wearing  _his_ Dalton tie. Blaine was going to faint. This boy was going to kill him. He was up there dancing. In a leotard (or unitard. Or whatever. Blaine'd never gotten the chance to ask what it was actually called). Wearing the tie that he'd stolen off of Blaine's neck less than half an hour ago. This was so unfair. And. Wait. Was – yes. Kurt had definitely seen him and was smirking slightly in his direction while wiggling his hips and singing Single Ladies to keep his place in the dance. Did Kurt really just  _wink_  at him! Was he trying to kill him? He totally knew that he was driving Blaine crazy. He was really good at this whole revenge thing.

* * *

Compared to that, the rest of the show was rather uneventful for Blaine. That isn't to say that he didn't have fun, just that dancing like a crazy person with Jeff at the back of Safety Dance with his shirt hiked up and then later dying on stage at the end of Somebody to Love somehow didn't quite live up to Kurt dancing to Single Ladies onstage for a final time in his Warblers tie. As far as Blaine was concerned nothing really could. Well. There were definitely a few things that could but seeing as how Blaine just run off with Kurt and get married nor could he get up the courage to beg ask Kurt if he would perform Single Ladies for him, nothing would live up to it.

* * *

After the show everything was chaos. Rachel was running around trying to persuade everyone that this was totally the night when someone from the audience was going to come back stage and offer her a starring role on broadway. Santana was yelling in Spanish at Finn about something. Sam was sitting in a corner playing guitar instead of packing up. The crew was trying to dismantle as much equipment as possible while the audience was filing out of the stadium. The majority of the Warblers were chasing each other around for no particular reason because they'd already packed their stuff up. Trent was glaring at all of them, particularly Jeff trying to get him to  _stop running around like a buffoon_  and to  _just act like a mature adult for once for the love of god._

Not seeing Kurt in the mob that currently was the two show choirs, Blaine wove through the group heading for his dressing room thinking longingly about showering and then changing into something not drenched in sweat before searching for his boyfriend. He'd congratulated Kurt on stage but then he'd somehow managed to disappear amongst the celebration going on both on and off the stage. Blaine wanted to find him the second he got changed so that he could congratulate him semi properly at the very least.

Entering the dressing room Blaine scooped up his clean clothes knowing that with thirty teenagers running around someone was bound to come in, and despite not being all that modest Blaine really didn't want to have to duck back into the bathroom mid-conversation because he had to put underwear on. Depending who stopped by that could be quite awkward.

Stepping out of the bathroom with just his jeans on ten minutes later and toweling his curly hair dry with a towel (Kurt would love his hair being freed from the gel once more) Blaine failed to realize that someone had come into his dressing room while he'd been in the shower. Singing Teenage Dream under his breath –man that song was always in his head these days- he completely missed the footsteps approaching him. He did however take notice when his towel was pulled out of his hands. Before he could take stock of the situation he was being pushed up against a wall and a familiar warm mouth was on his. Hands were on either side of his hips holding him gently yet forcefully against the wall. His hands fluttered aimlessly through the air momentarily before he brought his arms up to gently circle Kurt's neck.

Breathing in the smell of  _KurtKurtKurt_ through his nose Blaine let himself melt into the kiss, enjoying Kurt being in control of it. When Kurt pulled away slightly after a few minutes Blaine followed his lips subconsciously. As Kurt began kissing up his neck, Blaine tilted his head back against the wall, giving Kurt more space to work with. When Kurt reached Blaine's ear he breathed gently across it and murmured "I still can't believe you kissed me out of the blue like that on stage."

Turning his head to look at Kurt, Blaine gazed into Kurt's lust blown eyes for a moment before Kurt bent down to kiss him gently once more. He tugged lightly at Blaine's lower lip and sucked on it briefly before pulling away. "Do you have any idea how amazing of a boyfriend you are Blaine? I never thought I would ever find anyone who would do something like that just because they wanted to. Let alone find that someone in high school."

Blaine looked somewhat astonished at this. Leaning forward and brushing his lips against Kurt's briefly, Blaine pulled back and whispered, "an amazing boy deserves an amazing boyfriend." He then promptly swung Kurt around, switching their positions as Kurt tried to form words. "Seriously Kurt? I love you. I'm in love with you. I want the world to know it. Plus," pausing for a moment to kiss down Kurt's neck Blaine grinned as he Kurt buried his hand in Blaine's curls and whispered that he loved him too. "You my darling boyfriend, are the one who decided to steal my tie and wear onstage for Single Ladies. I think you win on amazing boyfriend front. I quite like it when you wear my clothes." At this Kurt backed Blaine across the room, will simultaneously reclaiming his mouth. Just as Kurt had begun running his hands over Blaine's chest and Blaine had started trying to determine the best way to remove Kurt's shirt, Jeff barged in.

Smirking at the two of them who had flown apart at the sound of the door hitting the wall, Jeff merely told them to save the making out for the after party because there were fans waiting outside and they needed to get back to the hotel.

At this Kurt immediately jumped into action, listing off the twenty things he needed to get done before they left. After Jeff disappeared Kurt stopped on his was out of the room, and glancing back at Blaine, informed him that Puck (whom he had somehow ended up rooming with in Dublin) had told him that he had the room to himself that night. Smiling slightly Kurt pulled a key card out of his pocket. "He gave me his key earlier." As Blaine glanced down at it his eyes widened. There was a post-it note stuck to it that said "Blaine" and had an obscene drawing on it.

"Yeah… Puck put that on there. He seemed to think that I might not understand why he was sleeping on the floor of Sam and Finn's room tonight. I figured you could come over after the after party and we could just, you know, snuggle or whatever?"

Blaine merely stuttered out, "y-yeah that sounds great. Yes" before Kurt turned and headed back to his dressing room. Starring at the doorway, Blaine glanced down at the keycard in his hand and laughed. He needed to thank Puck for giving him and Kurt the room to just wrap themselves up in each other before they went back to Ohio. Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
